Saturday Night
by vampireknightcouples
Summary: When Shark is outside, he finds Kite. He decides to approach him and bring him home for some fun...XD A oneshot fanfic and Challengeshipping!


This is my first story on Yugioh Zexal. I got into the show Yugioh Zexal and love the characters Kite and Reginald :D so I made a short story about them. :)

It was a dark and cold Saturday night. It was also a little windy. Reginald was walking around Heartland city, looking what to do. There were only a few cars on the street. No one really was outside at this time of the day. The lights were being turned off.

He could call Yuma since they were friends but…didn't feel like hanging out with him. Shark's sister was hanging out with her friends. When he looked over to his right, he saw him. Not Yuma but Kite. He saw Kite walking too. Just like Shark, looking for something to do. Reginald walked over to his side. He had the idea; Kite wouldn't hurt him since they both were just walking around.

"Hey Kite." He said coolly with his hands in his pants pockets. Kite turned around and recognized it was Shark.

"Reginald? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked a little surprised.

"I'm just walking around, what about you?"

"Same." He replied and looked away.

The wind picked up its speed and Shark was getting cold. He put his hands on his arms and rubbing himself. Kite turned around and recognized Shark was cold from the wind.

"You're getting cold." He stated.

"I-I kn-know, smartass." He shuddered and glared at the older man. "D-do y-you want to c-come to my place?" Reginald grin his teeth. He took a moment to think and thought; sure why not I mean it shouldn't be bad.

"Yeah, let's try to get there quickly. Did you bring your motorcycle?" Shark moved his head back and forth, saying that he didn't. Kite sighed and had an idea that felt awkward to both of them but knew it would help Shark.

"Why don't you…come…close to me?" he asked him nervously.

"O-okay…Th-thanks."

Reginald started to get close to him, and Kite put a hand on his arm. Reginald felt a warm feeling on him when the blonde touched him. Shark put an arm around the blonde's arm and Kite didn't seem to mind. Then they both started to walk. They finally reached to Shark's home well more like apartment.

"Next time bring a jacket when you go outside." Kite told him firmly.

"Whatever." He said not caring and closed the door.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate. Do you want?"

"Uhh…sure that's fine."

Reginald went in the kitchen making hot chocolate while Kite was on the couch. _Wow,_ _I never expect this from Reginald. He was nice to let me in his apartment and now he is making me hot chocolate._ Kite smirked at this thought with his eyes closed. Just when he did that, Shark walked in the room with two hot chocolates in his hands.

"Kite?" he asked confusedly. He opened his eyes fast, not aware that Shark was by him. "Here's your drink." He said putting it down on the table.

"Thanks…" He really never thanked anyone before.

Kite picked up the hot chocolate carefully so he doesn't burn himself. Shark sat next to him and got the remote. He turned it on and decided to put on a horror movie.

"You don't mind, right?" Kite glared at him.

"I'm fine with it." He replied annoyed and Reginald smirked.

During the movie, Shark was lying down the couch getting sleepy and not knowing what is really happening. Kite on the other hand was still sitting on the couch but his eyes were starting to close. Before he knew it, he collapsed right on top of the teen. To be exact, Kite's head landed right on his neck. Shark gasped and his eyes opened in alert. _What the hell!_ He realized Kite was on top of him, which made Reginald uncomfortable. Kite started to breathe on his neck. Shark moved his head back and forth from the unusual feeling.

"Kite!" he said pushed his body away from him. Kite opened his eyes and saw he fell asleep on top of Shark.

"Sorry about that…" he trailed off tiredly.

In fact, both of them were getting tired. Shark and Kite both got up and held each other for support incase one of them pass out.

"You can sleep… on my bed." Shark's face turned red. _I can't believe I said that…_ Kite just smirked to his statement.

They were in his room and got into bed. Shark turns one way and Kite turns the other. Shark is about to shut his eyes when all of sudden, he felt a touch on his shoulder. It made the purple haired teen open his eyes wide. One of Kite's hands was holding Reginald's hair and the other was holding his neck. He went close to his ear and started to breath in it. Shark gasped and started to breathe slowly.

"Reginald…" he whispered and then made his way to his neck.

"Kite…" He caused him to moan lightly and Shark grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed and kissed him passionately.

Kite gasped this time and Shark took this opportunity by putting his tongue inside of him. Shark then pulled away with saliva connecting their mouths. Kite managed to get his hands out of Shark's grip and pushed him down which he was now on top of Shark. He growled that he was on the bottom. They were having a battle that who could dominant the other. Kite took off his photon jacket and Shark took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Since Shark had Kite on top of him, he took off his remaining clothes. Shark pulled him and unzipped his grey suit. By this point they were both naked. While they were battling, both of them were covered in sweat. At the end, they finally went to sleep with the result of Shark on top of Kite.

What did you guys think? Please read and review :)


End file.
